goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Robes
Body armor in the Golden Sun series belong to multiple classes which distinguish themselves by which individual Adepts can equip them. The pieces of armor listed here belong to the Robe class of armor, most of which can be equipped by all mage-style Adepts to date: Ivan and Mia in the first game; Jenna and Sheba in the second game; Karis, Rief, Amiti, and Himi in the third game. Some robes, however, are female exclusive and can generally be identified by the word "dress" in its name. In addition, Sveta is able to equip these "dresses". All robes that are counted as "common" are robes that can be bought in unlimited quantities in an armor vendor's Buy menu and are sold without event. All robes that are counted as Artifacts are special, stronger robes that do not appear in the Buy menu. These are bought and sold individually and usually are unique, and if one appears in the Artifacts menu of a town's vendor that one armor can be bought by itself and then be sold by itself anytime afterwards to reappear in the Artifacts menu. The vendor shopkeeper will specifically remark about how rare a find your Artifact is whenever you specifically sell one. The prices the games assign to each robe are quite reliable indicators of how good each armor is as they measure against each other in actual battle. A robe that is priced higher than another is generally superior to that other robe even if the other robe has a higher physical defense rating than the more expensive robe. Therefore, the following robes are all arranged by price. Also, they are divided into groups based on what game they first appear in. Keep in mind that many of these robes continue to be used in later games, even if they are not listed under that game's list of Robes. Robes introduced in Golden Sun The following robes have been around since the original Golden Sun game: One-Piece Dress: A common robe for female Adepts only that increases base Defense by 4. It is sold in armor vendors at Vale in Golden Sun, at Daila in The Lost Age, and at Patcher's Place in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 25 coins and sold for 18 coins. It is the initial equipment of Jenna in the first two games, and Karis in the third. Travel Robe: A common robe that increases base Defense by 10. It is sold in armor vendors at Bilibin in Golden Sun, at Alhafra and Garoh in The Lost Age, and at Harapa and Kaocho in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 200 coins and sold for 150 coins. It is the initial equipment of Rief in the third game. Silk Robe: A common robe that increases base Defense by 20. It is sold in armor vendors at Xian and Altin in Golden Sun, at Naribwe and Kibombo in The Lost Age, and at Passaj in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 1400 coins and sold for 1050 coins. China Dress: An Artifact for female Adepts that increases base Defense by 19, and it can be used as an item while in the inventory of an Adept that is able to equip it (but it does not necessarily have to be actually equipped) to lower the attack rating of an enemy during a battle, though there is a chance its functionality as a Usable item will break and it will have to be repaired to reuse its Use effect. It is sold as an Artifact in Xian in Golden Sun, and it is found in a chest in Kaocho in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 1600 coins, sold while intact for 1200 coins, sold while broken for 800 coins, and repaired for 400 coins. Jerkin: A common robe that increases base Defense by 26. It is sold in armor vendors at Kalay and Tolbi in Golden Sun, at Yallam in The Lost Age, and at Te Rya Village and Belinsk in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 2400 coins and sold for 1800 coins. Cocktail Dress: An Artifact for female Adepts only that increases base Defense by 29 and base PP by 15. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi Spring with your Lucky Medals. Its buy value is 4000 coins and its sell value is 3000 coins. Blessed Robe: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 36 and HP recovery by 5. It is sold as an Artifact in Lunpa in Golden Sun, at Champa in The Lost Age, and at Yamata City in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 7000 coins and sold for 5250 coins. Magical Cassock: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 39 and PP recovery by 2. It is sold as an Artifact in Lalivero in Golden Sun, at Shaman Village in The Lost Age, and at Tonfon in Dark Dawn. Its can be bought for 9000 coins and sold for 6750 coins. Oracle's Robe: An Artifact for female Adepts only that increases base Defense by 43, Mercury Resistance by 40, and HP recovery by 10. It is found in a treasure chest near the end of the Tunnel Ruins, the west path in particular. Its buy value is 13500 coins and its sell value is 10125 coins. Feathered Robe: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 45, base Agility by 30, Jupiter power by 20, and Jupiter resistance by 30. It is obtained in all games so far as a rare drop from Wild Gryphon enemies, in Venus Lighthouse in Golden Sun, in Shaman Village Cave in The Lost Age, and in Yamata Ruins in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 14000 coins and sold for 10500 coins. Interestingly enough, hidden within the game's code is this Robe artifact that is not accessible during normal play. It can be seen and acquired in the game's Debug Menu with help from a hacking device. Mysterious Robe: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 40. It is impossible to see or get normally. Ironically, this robe's name and graphic is officially used in Golden Sun: The Lost Age as a Robe artifact. Robes introduced in The Lost Age The following robes first appeared in the second game, Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Muni Robe: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 39 and HP recovery by 10. It is found in a treasure chest in Ankohl Ruins in The Lost Age and in the cabinets in a house in Belinsk in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 6300 coins and sold for 4725 coins. Dragon Robe: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 42 and Mars and Mercury Resistance by 18 each. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Dragon Skin forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 8900 coins and its sell value is 6675. Ardagh Robe: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 44, Mars power by 20, and Mars Resistance by 40. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Salamander Tail forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 9900 coins and its sell value is 7425. Aeolian Cassock: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 46, Jupiter power by 15, and Jupiter resistance by 50. It is obtained as a rare drop from Wyvern enemies in Jupiter Lighthouse in The Lost Age, and it is found in a treasure chest in Apollo Ascent in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 11400 coins and sold for 8550 coins. Iris Robe: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 47, base Luck by 15, PP recovery by 12, and Mars Resistance by 30. It is found in a treasure chest in the deep part of Treasure Isle in The Lost Age, and in a chest in Crossbone Isle in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 16600 coins and sold for 12450 coins. Mysterious Robe: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 48, HP recovery by 20, and PP recovery by 10. It is sold as an Artifact in Prox in The Lost Age and in Champa Camp in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 36500 coins and sold for 27375 coins. Category:Robes * *